Those Poor Men
by twird96
Summary: Sequel to War Family. We all know Bella gained a lot of powers at the end of WF. What if one was the ablity for vampires to have children. What If Bella didn't know about it or how to control it? What if she used it on all the Cullen girls?. ExB ExR AxJ B
1. Wedding Bells

**Chapter One: Wedding Bells**

**Hey Guys! I'm back and with the sequel! Not to mention: I got a Beta!  
TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT! I'm glad all of you reading have decided to check this out. I hope you enjoy it!**

**  
I DON'T DO LEMONS!!!!!!!  
**

**Warning: Do not read if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, it has a few  
spoilers.**

Disclaimer:

***Both of us sitting and plotting*  
Jasper: *walks over* I will probably regret this but, what are you doing?  
Trish: Well, we made a deal with Bobo the monkey. If we help him win Mayor of  
the world, he will give us Twilight!!!  
Ash: YEAH!! You wanna help?? We will clear you Vampire past?! *winks at him*  
Jasper: We-ll I'm not sure... Maybe i should ask Alice..  
Trish and Ash: NNNOOOOOO!!!! *tackles Jasper*  
Jasper: You don't own me or Twilight so let go!!!!!!!  
Trish: Well then can we own Edward?  
Jasper: No! I would never give my brother away like that!  
Ash: Wrong answer! *locks him in dungeon***

***To be continued!***

BPOV:

It was hard to believe today is my wedding. It seems like yesterday Alice  
was forcing me to go though fabrics for the table cloths (why we had to do this, I don't know). Now it's the wedding. Alice was the maid of honor, Jasper was the Best man, Rose and Bree were the brides maids, Carlisle was walking me down, and Emmett was marring us. I can't believe he talked us into it.

_**Flashback:**___

We had just walked into the living room. Everyone was in there talking. They quieted down when we entered.  


"_Did Alice tell you?" I asked, looking at Alice. She didn't meet my  
eyes. I sighed. "Well then you know. Now, let's set some of the things  
strait now. Alice, would you like to be the maid of honor?" I asked. _

_There was a high pitched scream and I was tackled by a pixie.  
"I'll take that as a yes." Edward said. "Jasper, do you want to be  
the best man?"  
_

"_Sure, I guess." He answered. I could tell he we upset his little sister  
was getting married.  
_

"_Emmett would you-" I started before Emmett interrupted.  
_

"_I want to marry you guys!" I looked at him to see if he was serious. He was._

"Why do you want to do that?" I asked.  


"_Because I want to. I can get my license online!" He told us. I looked  
at Edward and he shrugged.  
_

"_Why not?" I said. Alice gave me a look.  
_

"_If he does that, who will the bride's maids walk down with?" She asked._

"Well, I guess they could walk alone. You don't mind do you?" I asked  
looking at Bree and Rose. Rose shook her head. Bree turned to me.

_  
"Wait, you don't know me that well but, you're going to let me be one  
of your bride's maids?" She asked. I nodded and she hugged me.  
_

"_Group hug!" Emmett yelled.  
_

_**End Flashback**_**  
**

It had been a good afternoon. The only person I let see the dress was Esme. I had designed it to look like my mother's. I had a picture from then. Alice wanted to invite the whole town (No humans were to be here) but, I talked her into just us and getting married in our back yard though, I could not talk her out of a bachelorette party. The boys went hunting but, no, we had to go clubbing! Let's just say, a lot of people got smacked**. (A/N: I will write it and along with others I may decide and post them under 'Deleted Scenes' after the Epilogue. If I ever talk about in a event and don't write about, pm me about it and I will add it)  
**

Alice had squealed when she saw my dress. She fell in love with it but,  
still said that if I ever not show her something clothes related again she  
would burn my closet and force me to go with her to buy a new one. Only Alice would threaten a bride on her wedding day. Rose walked into the room.

"You ready?" She asked. I nodded. Alice yelled to me.

"Wait! You said I couldn't do anything with your outfit but, I  
couldn't resist the something old, new, borrowed, and blue!" I sighed. At least it wasn't so bad.

"Fine! What are they?" I asked. She smiled.

"I got this new garter with a blue bow that I haven't had the chance to  
wear. You can borrow it but, I want it back." She said quickly.

"Alice! You just had to give this to me didn't you?" I sighed. She  
smiled and ducked under my dress to put it on. "Why do I need this again?" I asked. Rose answered.

"Oh, we do this every wedding though; it's a little different than a  
human's. The girl who catches the bouquet gets remarried the next year and the guy who ether catches or gets hit with the garter must pay for the marring couple's honeymoon." Rose explained.

"What do you mean? 'Gets hit by?'" I asked. Alice laughed.

"Well, when we decided this, no one wanted to catch it so if they thought it was going to be thrown, all the boys ran. So, the one holding the garter has to try to hit one of them with it. Once, Jasper got hit by it three weddings in a row before I caught the bouquet. The boys are always cut in half, they don't want to risk the garter but, they don't like getting remarried every year."

"So, do any of you want me to through the bouquet your way?" I asked.

"YES!!!!" Alice, Rose, and Esme all said at the same time.

"Okay so no aiming." I said."By the way, will any of you tell me where  
my honeymoon is?" I asked and got a bunch of no's. Jasper came in the room.

"What's taking so long?" He asked.

"Wait, I need my something old!" I said looking at Alice.

"Well, actually Jasper has that." She told me, turning to him. He pulled  
out something I thought I would never see again. My mother's locket **(A/N: I was rereading my story when I realized I had mentioned this but, never had Bella get it back.)**

"How? When? Where?" I asked as I took it. He smiled sheepishly.

"I stole it before we left. I was planning on giving it to you as a freedom celebration gift. Though I never gave it to you while we were here because I thought that was the reason she found out about us leaving." He said. I understood.

"It may have been but, if you hadn't, maybe you wouldn't have found  
Alice and I wouldn't have found Edward. So don't beat yourself up about it." I told him and he smiled at me. I walked over to Carlisle and laced my arm though his. Alice did the same to Jasper. Rose and Bee ran to the front and Esme started playing the piano-Edward had taught her how since that was normally his job.

Everyone started to go. Rose was standing on my side, Bree Edward's. Before I knew it, it was my turn. I took a step and glanced around. Wow! Alice went all out! Note to self: ask Edward if Alice looks anything like bridezilla. I slowly walked down until I got to the end. Emmett being Emmett had to have fun marring us.

"Hello everyone! Welcome to this lovely wedding! Doesn't it look great? It would be hard for it not to; bridezilla the pixie decorated it. Anyway, we are here to marry Eddie and Elly." He said. Edward and I growled at those nicknames.

"So Eddie, do you take Elly to be you wife forever and always?"

"I do." Edward said, looking in my eyes.

"Elly, do you take Eddie to be your husband forever and always?"

"I do." I said, staring into Edward's eyes.

"Then by the power given to me by the wonders of the internet, I pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Emmett said. I rolled my eyes. I don't think I'll let him do this again. Me and Edward kissed.

"Time to dance!!!!!" Emmett yelled, grabbing Rose and running at human pace to the dance floor. I shrugged and walked with Edward. I danced with everyone. Emmett had to embarrass me. Alice walked up to me.

"It's almost time." She said, knowing I knew what it meant. I shimmied  
the garter down some and walked over to Edward with her. Alice told him and her pretended to grab something that fell. He grabbed the garter with him teeth and I shuddered. He hid it in his hand for a minute. I leaned up to his ear.

"Do me a favor and hit Emmett with this." I told him. He smiled and we  
began to dance over to Emmett. He had his hand out to do something and Edward shot the garter right into his hand. He looked at it for about a minute and his eyes widened. He looked at us and we smiled.

"NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He screamed. Everyone looked at him  
and laughed.

"That's for the ten times you hit me on purpose." Edward yelled.

"Girls, it's your turn." I yelled. All but Bree ran up to me. I  
lightly threw it and they all screamed. I turned around and saw that Esme had caught it. I smiled. Alice looked at her watch and gasped.

"You two have to go! You're going to miss your flight!" She said,  
dragging me inside. She threw me a white dress and a sash that said 'Just married'. I gave her a look.

"I'm giving Edward one too! You'll need it. Some airport people love to  
flirt!" She said. I took that as she had a vision of me and/or Edward  
getting pissed at a human. I nodded and put them both on. I quickly met Edward and we walked to the car. Everyone threw confetti. Emmett went to spray us with silly string and got tackled by a pixie. She screamed at him for trying to ruin our outfits. Edward and I laughed as we got in the car. We rode quickly to the airport (A/N: I haven't been on a plain since the wedding) I gave him a look and he smiled.

We waited and I heard a flight for Rio being called. Edward pulled me up.

"Rio?" I asked.

"A stop. You won't find out that easily." He told me.

"Well, I could go into your mind and find out….." I trailed off. He  
flinched and turned to me.

"Love, please don't. I would rather it be a surprise." He told me. I  
sighed but nodded. We walked onto the plane and took our seats. We were in a private section that had a couch seat, no one else was there.

"I hate plane rides." I grumbled. Edward sighed.

"Yeah, I know. They are so boring." He told me. I looked at him for a  
second and sighed. I leaned onto his shoulder and pretended to sleep. It was perfect until I heard some whispering.

"She's so hot!"

"Wow! Your right! I wonder what she's doing with a guy like that."

"I know! I'm going to go over there and see if they need anything. The  
second she sees me, she'll drop him." I felt Edward stiffen at that last  
part. Their thoughts must be bad. I knew this wouldn't end well. I thought of a good idea to distract him.

I moved onto his lap and whispered, "Let's give them a show." He  
looked down at me and smirked. I captured his lips and we kissed. I sensed the guy come into the room and he froze. We pretended not to see him. It took him five minutes to unfreeze. He cleared his throat and we broke apart. I messed with the sash and I heard him sigh. I looked at Edward and saw him smirk a little.

"Yes?" I asked, pretending to be annoyed. He squirmed a little before  
answering me.

"D-oo yo-ou nee-ed an-ny thi-ing?" he stammered.

"No, we'll tell you if we do. Please keep out until then." Edward  
said. The guy nodded and left. I turned to Edward.

"That was fun. What were his thoughts?" I asked.

"When he came in and saw us kissing he froze thinking 'Wow, that's  
hot!' and when you straitened your sash, he thought 'Of all the rotten  
luck. She's taken.' And when you spoke, he was scared. If anyone rents  
the private room, their comments can get them fired." He told me. I smirked. I then got a text from Alice:

_'Lol! Nice! He's so scared. Nice way to distract Edward. Don't get in any  
trouble; I won't be watching you anymore. And I defiantly don't want to  
see you two doing the nasty.'_

-Ali  
  
I sighed. That was so Alice. I turned to Edward.

"How long is this flight?" I asked him.

"About another four hours." He said. I looked at him and sighed.

"Want to pretend to sleep for the rest of the flight?" I asked and he  
nodded. There was a peaceful silence. Soon the scared flight attendant knocked on the door.

"Sor-rry to-o dis-turb you b-ut, the pl-plane is land-ing." He  
stuttered. We nodded and buckled up. We soon landed and Edward laughed.

"What?" I asked.

"The flight attendant is praying to god we don't leave a bad review."  
We both laughed. We slowly got off the plane and into a taxi.

"Where are we going?" I asked again. He had told the driver the  
distention in Portuguese.

"A place." He told me and I frowned at him. The cab ride was quiet. We  
soon came to the docks. I gave him a look and he smiled innocently. We walked until we found a big boat that read 'Cullen'. We climbed in and drove for an hour.

"How much longer?" I asked. He chuckled.

"About half an hour. I'm guessing you don't like boats ether." He commented.

"There okay but, I'm bored!" I told him. I then stared at his lips.

"Love, I don't think it would be a good idea to do what I think your  
thinking." He told me. I sighed. After twenty minutes, Edward broke the silence.

"Look out there." He told me. I looked and saw a beautiful island. It  
wasn't near any island either.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Isle Esme. Esme is letting us borrow it for our honeymoon." He told me.

We pulled up to the dock and Edward grabbed the bags. We jumped off the boat and walked to the door. Then he suddenly picked me up.

"What?" I said aloud, wondering what he was doing.

"Thresholds are in the job description." He said. He took me on a tour  
of the house. It was beautiful. I fell in love with it. We soon stopped at the bedroom and showed our love for each other.

**Wow! That's long! I think this is the second or third longest chapter  
I've ever wrote (10 pages, over 2,600 words!)! I hope this makes up for all the time it took to get it out. I'm sorry if you didn't like the end but again I DON'T DO LEMONS!! I hope you enjoyed this and I will get the next chapter out soon. A special thanks to my awesome new Beta,  
TEAMJforeverloveTWILIGHT for Emmett's nickname for Bella.**

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(NOTE FROM:TEAMJforeverloveTWILIGHT..... Hey readers of twird96... TEAMJforeverloveTWILIGHT here or Ashley... thanks for reading her new fanfic.. it not only means a whole lot to her but me also... so as a thanks REVIEW... go REVIEW your butts off!! I'm watching you!! (o)... and if you review you get a big GIANT Emmett Bear Hug and who doesn't LOVE Emmett!!?? And Again REVIEW....=D !!)


	2. Sick and OMG!

**Chapter Two: Sick and OMG!!!  
****Hey guys! Me and my awesome Beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT are back! More of Bella's powers are here! Here's the new chapter, enjoy!  
I DON'T DO LEMONS!!!!!!!  
Warning: Do not read if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, it has a few spoilers.**

**HEY EVERYONE! I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO TELL YOU!!! I have a contest going and my Beta and I had an idea. If you enter the contest I will give you a preview of chapter 3 or 4 (depending when you enter). Please! Just write the one-shot (fallowing rules on my profile/contest), PM me about it, and tell me you're a fan of this story and would like a preview!**

**  
Disclaimer:**

***Us in the Dungeon*  
Trish: Will you give us Edward or Twilight?  
Jasper: No, *whispers under breath* now why can't I break these crazy obsessed girls?  
Ash: I heard that! Now shut it.  
Jasper: AH... O-K-A-Y... Don't hurt me….  
Jasper: Hey Trish I will give you a kiss if you let me out!  
Trish: *smiles and nods* Pucker up!  
Alice: *Breaks Wall down* NO ONE KISSES JASPER BUT ME! *Grabs Jasper and runs*  
Ash: Darn! So close!  
Trish: Yeah! Let's call Bobo and see if our plan to get Twilight is still on!  
Bobo: Ot ott ah ah screah! (okay, here's the plan...)**

**TO BE CONTIUED!**

**BPOV:  
**  
Edward and I had been on Isle Esme for two weeks now. It was beautiful! We swam with dolphins (Surprisingly, they came near us like they knew we wouldn't hurt them), hiked, climbed, snorkeled (well we held our breath) and just forgot about the world.  
We usually stayed together the whole time but, he had gone hunting and I just wanted to stay home. I was sitting on the coach, an aimless movie playing but, I wasn't really watching. I felt kinda bloated, like I had eaten seven bears. I felt a little sore too. My head was killing me! I wasn't feeling so hot. Maybe I should call home to see if anyone knows any vampire illnesses. I quickly called and Alice picked up.  
"Hey Bella! What's up?" She asked. I smiled to myself.  
"Nothing much. Edward's hunting and I didn't feel like going. I was wondering, is there any sicknesses for vampires?" I asked.  
"None that I know of. I would ask Carlisle but, he's hunting. What are your symptoms?" She asked.  
"Well, I feel bloated, I'm sore, and I have a headache." I told her.  
"Hmm. I'm feeling the same way. I'll have to ask Carlisle about it when he gets home. I got to go, talk to you soon!" She said.  
"Bye!" I told her and hung up. Weird. Us both being sick like this. I was in deep thought and suddenly I was startled by Edward's hand on my shoulder.  
"Hey. What wrong?" He asked. I smiled to him.  
"Nothing, I'm just not feeling so hot." I told him. He suddenly looked alarmed.  
"Why, what's wrong?" he asked.  
"It's nothing! Why don't we just watch a movie for a little while." I told him. He looked like he wanted to push it but, soon put a movie on. We sat in silence for a while. That was until I got a horrible feeling in my stomach. I jumped up from the coach and dashed into the bathroom. I luckily made it and threw up into the toilet. Edward came in and held my hair back. I felt horrible. When I finished I looked and saw it was all blood.  
"I think we should go home and have Carlisle check on you." He told me. I nodded and grabbed my cell phone. Emmett picked up.  
"Hello dear sister of mine, what do I owe this pleasant call?" He asked. I frowned to myself. Emmett was so Emmett.  
"I called to inform everyone we are coming home early." I told him. He laughed.  
"Oh, is Eddie too much for little Elly?" He asked. I growled and he shut up. I don't blame him, it sounded scary even to me.  
"Emmett, I am feeling sick, I think I have a vampire bug and I'm not in the mood for you right now." I told him in a scary voice. Edward even looked nervous.  
"Okay, okay! I'll see you guys soon!" He said and I hung up. I looked to Edward.  
"What?" I asked.  
"Nothing love." He answered quickly. I narrowed my eyes and went to go pack. He was behind me quickly, doing the same. We soon were back on the boat. I just sat the whole time, keeping my mind blank.  
"We're here love." He told me. We took a taxi and were soon at the airport. We quickly got into the room and sat down. We had the same flight attendant. He was the same as he was last time. I just laid my head on Edward's shoulder the whole time. We soon were back in Forks. A nervous Emmett was there to pick us up.  
"Elly! You aren't gonna bite my head off are you?" He asked in a pout voice.  
"I don't know Emmett, are you going to make comments about how we left early?" I asked. He went to open his mouth then sighed.  
"Fine! I won't!" He said. We quickly went home. It was a quiet ride. We soon arrived to everyone minus Alice in the living room.  
"Where's Ali?" I asked. Jasper answered.  
"She's lying down. She threw up blood and feels sick. I'm guessing it's the same for you?" He said. I nodded and went up to Alice's room. She was laying down on the bed.  
"So you aren't any better then." I said. She sighed.  
"No and you mustn't be ether." She said. I nodded. We both sat together, listening as everyone else put their thoughts about this in. Suddenly someone jumped up and ran into the bathroom with another person on their tale. I looked at Alice and we sighed.  
Rosalie soon walked into the room and sat on the ground. We all shared a look. About an hour later, Bree walked in with a garbage can.  
"I have similar symptoms." She explained and sat down. After half an hour Esme ran to the bathroom. Soon she joined us as well. A little while later the boys went hunting.  
"Wow! I wonder what we have." Bree said. We all nodded in agreement.  
"Vampire stomach bug?" I suggested.  
"Flu for vamps?" Alice said.  
"Bad blood?" Rose said. We all shrugged and sighed. Alice turned to me.  
"So, before the 'bug' how was the honeymoon?" Alice said with a smile. I rolled my eyes.  
"It was amazing. We swam with dolphins, hiked and snorkeled. We did a bit of everything." I told them. Rose smiled.  
"Is Eddie any good in bed?" She asked. I smiled.  
"Very good in bed. That's all I'm gonna say!" I told them. Alice groaned.  
"We would tell you!" She said.  
"Gross! Jasper and Emmett are my brothers and Carlisle is my dad! I don't wanna hear any of that!" I said and we all laughed.  
"Bella?" Esme asked. I turned to her. "Can you do something cool with powers. I think I speak for all of us when I say, I'm bored!" She almost whined. I went through my powers until I found a good one.  
I looked at Bree and her outfit turned into a angel costume. She gasped and looked at it. We all smiled.  
"OMG! I love this power! Do me!" Alice screamed. I looked at her and she was Tinker-Bell. We all laughed as she pouted. I turned to Rose. She was the she devil.  
"I love this! It's so me!" She said. I looked to Esme. She was in a nurse costume. We all giggled.  
"What about you?" Alice asked. I thought for a minute and I was a vampire. We all laughed. Soon the boys were in the distance. We all looked at each other. They ran into the house and came strait to the room we were in. They did a double take on us.  
"What are you guys up to?" Edward asked.  
"We were bored." I told him. I looked at the girls and smiled. Jasper took a step back.  
"I don't like the look on Bella's face." He said. I turned to him and made him Peter Pan. Everyone laughed. I turned Emmett into a devil. He smiled. I gave him a look and he took a step away from me. I turned to Carlisle and put him in a doctor's suit.  
"Well this isn't any change for me." He said and I rolled my eyes. I went to Edward and made him a Vampire. We all laughed. It was all good. Until I got the feeling in my stomach. I grabbed the garbage can and threw up. God, I hate this. I laid my head on the pillow.  
"Bella?" Alice said. I turned to her. "Can you do some more cool power things?" She asked. I nodded and in Emmett's head appeared a apple without moving from my spot. Everyone laughed.  
I began to sort through my powers when I came a-cross something new. It was the power to see lies. Cool. I when through some more. Talking to animals…..eating human food without being sick…..power to heal with a touch………to make copies of myself…and-  
"Oh my God!" I whispered. Everyone's head snapped to mine. I knew what was doing this…..  
***Hides behind tree* DON'T KILL ME! I'll update soon! What do think? Sorry it wasn't as long as my other one. I wont be writing them that long very often. REVIEW!  
PLEASE REVIEW *Evil glare from Ashley for all of you who are skipping over that review button*....!!! =D**


	3. How?

**Chapter Three: How?  
****Hey people of the internet! We're back! I'm sorry for the last cliffy and  
am glad you have decided not to kill me! It would have been more than a little  
hard to post this if that happened. On with the story!  
I DON'T DO LEMONS!!!!!!!  
Warning: Do not read if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, it has a few**

spoilers.

Disclaimer:

Trish: Ok, here is the campaign, Ott to oc screak ba (Vote Bobo, he will give  
you bananas!)  
Bobo: Ottot (luv it)  
Ash: Wait... when was i ever with Bobo I thought I was Team Lulu..?? Duh!  
Trish: oh yeah! And I thought I was Team Purple Bunnies...?  
Random dude: Attention everyone! Emmett has won mayor of the world! And he  
declares that SM will own Twilight!!  
Ash: Dang! Now what do we do?  
Trish: Well let's try the Alice approach.....  
Ash: Ooo! Sounds fun!  
To be continued

BPOV:  
  
Everyone was looking at me to say something but, I stayed frozen. I  
couldn't believe it. I thought of all the symptoms. Bloating, soreness,  
headaches, and puking. In a human, this meant one thing. As a vampire, this  
wouldn't happen. But, this new power put a whole different point on that.  
It's something no one has ever had or could have been done before.  
VAMPIRE PREGNANCY.  
I couldn't believe it. One of those vampires in the clearing had to have it. Now I have it. Now  
I've used it on myself. I'm pregnant. I looked around the room and  
realized something else.  
All of the girls have the same symptoms.  
I must have used it on them too. How will they react? How will the boys?  
What will happen?  
I suddenly felt Edward's hands on my shoulders. I looked up at his eyes and  
saw he was alarmed.  
"Bella? What's wrong? Are you okay? Do you feel sick?" He asked. I

gulped.

"I just realized what we have. I used a new power on all of us." I said.

"Than just turn it off." Emmett said. I turned to him.  
"I don't know if I can. This power is the ability for vampires to have  
children." I said and the whole room froze. I could see them putting it all  
together in their minds. Rose broke out of it first.  
"You mean, I'm pregnant? I'll have a baby in this body?" She  
whispered. I nodded and a huge smile of pure joy spread across her face. The  
same appeared on Esme's. Bree turned to me.  
"But I don't have a mate." She said. I looked at her.  
"It doesn't matter. This power will give it to any vampire female." I  
told her. Her eyes widened and I saw a slight smile play on her face. I then  
realized none of the boys had moved.  
"Uh, I think the boys are broken." I said and we all turned to them. I  
snapped my fingers in Edward's face. Nothing. I touched his arm.  
"Edward?" I asked. Still nothing. I turned to the girls and saw they had  
the same luck. I walked over to Emmett.  
"Newton touched Rose's butt." I said and he unfroze with a murderous glare in his  
eyes. He quickly calmed down and hugged Rose. I went over to Carlisle.  
"WAKE UP! THERE'S STUFF WE NEED TO LEARN ABOUT THESE KIDS!" I yelled. He  
blinked and I smiled. I went to Jasper.  
"The northerners are coming!" I said and he came out of it. I smiled and  
went back to Edward. I thought for a second.  
"Emmett's replacing your CD's with Hannah Montana." I told him and he  
unfroze and glared at Emmett.  
"That's a great idea! Thanks Elly!" Emmett said making both of us growl.  
Carlisle spoke up.  
"Wow, this is unexpected." He said. I suddenly smiled. Jasper caught

it.

"What?" He asked cautiously.  
"Nothing. I was just thinking about how there will be five pregnant,  
hormonal vampire women in the house." I said. All the boys froze and gulped.  
All the girls giggled.  
"I can't believe I'm gonna be a Mommy!" Screeched Alice. We all  
smiled at her. I thought about it.  
Mommy. Auntie Bella. Both were to be my new names. I was worried about the  
first. Would I be a good mother? Would they grow up well? What will happen?  
Edward must have saw something if my face so he took my hand and rubbed  
soothing circles in it. I smiled at him.  
"So, what do we do next?" Jasper asked. I shrugged.  
"I don't know. Want to watch a movie or something?" I asked.  
"Wait! I wanna hear another Bella story!" Emmett whined like a five year  
old. I rolled my eyes.  
"Well, once I was a Vampire named Molly. I looked about thirty-five and  
had black shoulder length hair. I was turned and left by some random vampire.  
I was staying with some nomads I found. They were a kind couple who were deeply  
in love. I was their little sister. I stayed for a year and left to find my  
own way. I keep in touch with email." I told them. They all smiled at my

story.

Suddenly I felt something move inside of me. I gasped and all eyes were on

me.

"Bella, are you okay?" Edward asked. I nodded.  
"Yeah. The baby just moved." I told them and everyone's eyes widened.  
I slowly moved my hand over my stomach. There was a bump there. I wonder how I  
missed that.  
"I wonder how much farther along you are then us?" Rose wondered out

loud.

"Maybe I should give all the girls a check-up." Carlisle said. We all

nodded.

(A/N: I'm way too young to have kids, nor do I have any little siblings so  
I have no clue about what happens so I'm skipping the check up.)  
Apparently I am a few days ahead of the others. We don't know exactly how  
fast the babies are growing so we won't know for a while. I sat in bed and  
thought about how much my life has changed. If you would have told me a year  
ago I would have a mate and would be pregnant I would have asked what you were  
on to make you this crazy. I felt thirsty so I went into the living room.  
"I'm thirsty. Does anyone else want to come hunting?" I asked. Alice  
and Bree stood up. I smiled at them and walked out to the door. We were all quietly  
hunting until Alice spoke up.  
"I never really wanted kids before, not like Esme or Rose." She said.  
Bree nodded.  
"I know. Even as a human I thought I would never have kids."  
"I never really thought of kids before. Now, I feel like I need this one  
like a human needs air." I said. They both nodded understandingly. We were  
soon done and we ran to the house. We went inside and sat down. I picked up a  
book and began to read.  
It was soon night and everyone soon moved to their rooms to talk privately.  
I sat down on the bed and leaned on Edward.  
"It's so hard to believe." I murmured. He nodded.  
"I know. No one thought it was possible. I'm so happy it is." He said.  
I turned to look at him.  
"You want kids?" I asked. It was kind of a stupid question, me being  
pregnant and all.  
"Yes. I thought it would never happen once I was a vampire. I didn't  
want them as bad as Rose or Esme but, I still want to be a daddy." He told  
me. I nodded.  
"I feel the same way, only a mommy." I said and he smiled. He wrapped  
his arms around me. We sat there for a while.  
"What do you think it is?" I asked. He shrugged.  
"A girl?" He said in a questioning manor.  
"I think it's a little boy."I said rubbing my stomach gently. He

nodded.

"What do you think we should name it?" He asked.  
I shrugged. "I don't know yet. Why don't we wait for a while?" I

suggested.

"Sure. Want to go back in the living room? Everyone else is in there." He  
said and I nodded. We got up and ran to the room. We sat down on the coach.  
Soon everyone came into the room. It was to quiet.  
"I'm bored." I whined. Everyone's eyes turned to me.  
"What do you want to do?" Jasper asked.  
"Something that makes me not bored." I said. Jasper rolled his eyes. An  
idea suddenly came to me.  
"Emmett, would you mind if I did not, not, not, not do the thing I'm  
thinking of?" I asked.  
"Um, no?" He said like a question. I smiled.  
"Thanks Emmett." I said. I made Emmett lift into the air. He flew all  
around the room. I soon grew bored so I dropped him on his head. He glared at me and I pulled out a pout. He sighed and sat back down. I suddenly had a great idea.  
"Let's play hide-n-seek!" I yelled. Everyone quickly agreed. "Not  
it!!" I screamed first. Everyone but Emmett soon followed.  
"Okay, here are the rules. Stay on the property. No bringing humans in.  
Keep your cell phones with you and put them on silent so if someone gives up, you will know. Emmett, count to 100." I told everyone. Everyone nodded and we scattered.  
I have the perfect hiding spot. It's a bit dangerous and I may never come back. The place is huge and I don't think it ever ends. No one in their right mind would go beyond this point. I can only hope I'll survive the horrible place of…..  
ALICE'S CLOSET!!!

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE, DON'T KILL ME! I will be back soon with More hide and seek! Plus other fun things too. I just wanted to tell every reader that at this moment I have no clue how long the pregnancy will be. There will be a lot of childish things and baby stuff. REVIEW!!!!!  
(Yeah Review!!! I'm Watching All Of You Readers Who Don't Review.... I know Who You Are!! =D... Ashley!)**


	4. Where is she and names?

**Chapter Four: Where is she and names?**

**Hello peoples of the internet, aliens (my friend is 1 and promised to take me to Pluto) Vampires, and werewolves alike! And maybe a human or two. Thanks for reading this FF! This chapter has Emmett's pov! YAY! Enjoy!!!!!!!!  
I DON'T DO LEMONS!!!!!!  
Warning: Do not read  
if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, it has a few spoilers.**

DISCLAIMER!!!:

Trish: *Goes up to Alice with Ash* Is it true that when parents look at older brothers they think 'um, maybe we should try again and go for a better one' then have girls?  
Alice: Yes!  
Ash: Is it true that brothers annoy the hell out of there little sisters and the sisters join together to torture them??  
Alice: Well... I'm not- *vision on Emmett being stupid* YES!!  
Trish and Ash: AH Come and help us then... what are you waiting for....  
Trish: PLEASE!!  
Alice: I don't know-  
Ash: You can play Barbie dress-up with me! =D  
Trish: And if you give us Twilight we'll make Bella shop and play Bella-Barbie every day! Plus you could do it to us!  
Alice: Of Cou- *Bella breaks wall down*  
Bella: NO WAY IN HELL I'M SHOPPING EVERYDAY OR LETTING THESE 2 OWN TWILIGHT! THEY'LL STEEL OUR HUSBANDS!  
Alice: Gasp! Sorry guys! No owning Twilight for you.  
Ash: Will you at least force our brothers to carry all your bags for a month.  
Alice: Hm... Fine!  
Ash and Trish: YAY!!!!!!!!!!  
Trish: And now for Jacob...  
Ash: But I thought we were Team Edward (and EJ!!!!)?  
Trish: O we are! I have a good plan......  
(no offense to any brothers reading this.....unless they are our brothers!!!)

TO BE CONTINUED!!!

**(Emmett)POV:**

I have a feeling Bella is going to cheat and use her awesome powers. I wish I had a few of them. Hey! Maybe I could talk her into giving me a power to keep! Why is my phone going off?

Text:

Not gonna happen Em.

-Ali

Grr! Stupid Pixie. We should sign her up for shop-o-holics anonymous! That will be later, I must find someone. I'll look for Jasper. Hm, if I were Jasper (I'm not cuz I'm too cool) where would I hide? The library! I ran to his library. Now, how to get him out. I KNOW! BOOKS!  
"Let's see. The battle of Fredericksburg, Boring! Atlanta 1864, Lame! The Confederacy and the Civil War in American history, (A/N: I don't own these books, I looked up Confederacy on a library website and found these titles) Uncool! Hey! I'm gonna make a bonfire and these are great fuel!" I said loudly. 3….2….1,  
"EMMETT! PUT THE BOOKS DOWN!" Jasper screamed. I smirked.  
"FOUND YOU!" I yelled back. He froze and mumbled things that Esme would yell at me for under his breath. "Come on! We gotta find your crazy, shopper wife!" I said, grabbing his hand and running.  
"So, how did you know I was in there?" He asked.  
"That's easy. You went to the place I would never normally go. Duh!" I told him. He nodded but, still looked confused. I ran to the kitchen and pulled the sink doors open. There stood Alice.  
"Bu-ut, but-t, HOW?!?!" She asked. I smirked.  
"Where else would you be. Besides, you said this door matched your shirt this morning." I told her. She frowned and grumbled.  
"Who next?" I asked.  
"Esme?" Alice said. Hm, Esme, Esme, Esme. I got it! I grabbed their hands and took them into my room. I opened the door and she was staring at the mess.  
"I don't even want to know." She said. I nodded cuz', I knew she wouldn't like it. I dragged them to Carlisle's Office. He was sitting, reading the paper.  
"Did you even try to hide?" I asked.  
"Nope" He said, popping the p like Alice did a lot. I shook my head and opened the closet door. Rose stepped out.  
"Nice try sweetie." I told her. I ran outside and open the thunderstorm shed and Eddie fell out. He glared and me and I smiled. I stopped and thought. Bella, Elly, Bella, Elly. Hm. I ran to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. Nothing.  
I ran into the living room and looked behind the couch. Nothing! I ran to her and Eddie's room. There was nothing under the bed. Damn! She's good! I Ran to Esme and Carlisle's room. I looked in the wardrobe. Zippo! I ran to the family.  
"Well?" Alice asked. I frowned.  
"I can't find her." I whined. Alice tossed me her cell phone and I texted her. I quickly got one back.  
Go to Ali's room.  
I was confused but, complied. The family followed me. I sat on their bed and looked around. The closet door opened and out came Bella.  
"Elly! Have you lost your mind! You could have been eaten by last season's sweaters! Or ripped apart from out of style shoes! What's it like? Are there people? Do they like waffles?" I asked. Everyone laughed at me.

BPOV:

LOL! Emmett didn't find me! I rule! I rubbed my hand over my stomach. My baby. I love it already. Wait…  
"Hey, we haven't picked out names for the babies have we?" I asked. Everyone shook their head. Rose cleared her throat.  
"I like Versa or Henry." She said looking at Emmett who nodded. Hm, those are good names. Cute and special to her. I love them!  
"I like Monica. It was my sister's name. She died when I was ten." Bree said sadly. We all nodded and I put a hand on her shoulder. Poor girl.  
"I pick Destiny!!!" Alice yelled. We all looked at her to explain. She rolled her eyes at us. "Well, It was Destiny that brought all of us together, to give me my visions, and for us to have these children." She said. Wow, moving speech.  
"I like Bryan" Esme said. I knew that was here favorite Uncle's name.  
"What about Steven?" Carlisle asked. That was his Best friends name. She surged.  
"I like Renesmee or EJ." I said aloud. Everyone looked confused.  
"Renazme? EJ? What are those names?" Rose questioned.  
"R-E-N-E-S-M-E-E, Esme and Renee, my mothers." I said. Esme smiled a deep smiled at that comment. I smiled back.  
"And EJ?" Emmett asked.  
"Edward Jacob," I told them. Edward gave me a look. "What, your dad's name was Edward." I told him.  
"Jacob?" Carlisle asked. I lowered my head a bit. Jasper's eyes lit up with understanding.  
"Wasn't that your brother's name?" He asked. I nodded and he patted my shoulder. He knew what had happened. Edward gave my hand a squeeze.  
"Let's play something else." Alice said quickly. I nodded and grabbed a Wii remote. Emmett smiled widely.  
"This will be fun." He said. We put on Mario Carts and began to play. Everyone was ahead of Emmett who was pouting. I was third and just kept pressing random buttons. Suddenly I won and Emmett glared at me.  
"How did you do that?" He asked.  
"The wise and hard to accomplish way of pressing random buttons." I told him in a whisper. He threw me a dirty look and went back to playing. We were having a lot of fun. Suddenly Alice had a vision.  
"OMG!!!!!" she blurted out.  
**(A/N: I was soooooo tempted to end it here but, I thought of my awesome Beta and she would have murdered me)(Yes I would have! hehe! Oh and I would have had Aro help too!)  
**"I saw my birth!!!" She screamed at a very high pitch.  
"OMG! Is it a girl? Can you see any of ours?" I asked.  
"Yes and yes. I'm not telling you, I'm keeping it a surprise. You'll all love it. I saw Esme's and Bella's babies. Rose, Bree and I were still preggers." She told us. I smiled and rubbed my stomach. I was tempted to look in Ali's mind but decided against it.  
"So, why don't we get back to kicking Emmett's butt!" I said and he stuck his tongue out at me. I glared at him and he backed away.  
"Hormonal Elly is scary." He murmured.  
"Emmett, Emmett, Emmett. I'm barley trying to be scary. Trust me, it's not pretty. Plus if you add the hormones…" I trailed off, letting his imagination take effect. He gulped.  
"So, um, Bella, what do you want to do?" He asked nervously. I smiled at him.  
"Good Emmett. Let's play some more." I said.  
**Was it good? Do you like the names? Are they cool? PLEASE REVIEW!!!!**


	5. Woof, World Traveling, and Emotional!

**Chapter Five: Woof, World Traveling, and Emotional!**

**Hey! Me and my super awesome beta are back!!!! Thanks to brokenfromthepast for part of this chapter's idea. I PMed you about it. HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**I DON'T DO LEMONS!!!!!!  
Warning: Do not read  
if you haven't read Breaking Dawn, it has a few spoilers. Also, if you haven't seen UP, this may have slight spoilers.**

DISCLAIMER!!!:  
Ash: *goes up to Jacob* Heyyyy!  
Jacob: *Groan!* Yes?  
Trish: Can we own Twilight?  
Jacob: No.  
Ash: What if we give you $100,000,000,000?  
Jacob:........No  
Trish: Well, we wanted to do this the nice way but....*Locks Jacob in an unbreakable dog cage*  
Jacob: Hey! Let me out! How did you even get me in here?  
Ash: That's classified information, if we were to tell you, we would have to kill you.  
Jacob:....0_o....When will you let me out?  
Trish: When we get Twilight  
Jacob: I'm never getting out!  
Ash: We shall see....

To Be Continued!!!!!

**BPOV:**

We continued to play games for a while. We ended up switching to Wii Play because Emmett got mad and broke his wheel. Man, he's too stupid. Hmmmmm……

"Emmett?" I asked. He turned to me.

"Yes Elly-I mean Bella?" He asked, remembering he didn't want me angry.

"Can I test something?" I asked. He gulped but nodded. I went over and knocked "I'm seeing if you are a good nut or a bad nut." I said, rolling my eyes. **(A/N: in case you didn't catch that, it's a Charlie and the Chocolate Factory reference. I like it a lot; it's in some of my other stories.) **I pounded on his head three times.

"Well?" Jasper asked. I sighed.

"Bad nut, it's all hollow!" I explained and everyone laughed. He glared at me. "What? Esme has taught me better then to lie!" He then got an evil smirk on his face and picked me up. I screamed and he ran around in circles.

"EMMETT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. He finally put me down and he looked really scared.

"Bella! It was just a joke! Take a chill pill! Jasper's a walking one!" He babbled, panicking. I smirked at him and turned him into a dog. He looked at himself in the mirror and screamed/yelped. It was sooooooooo funny. I began laughing my head off. Everyone soon joined.

"Bella!" He whined. I could talk to animals though, no one else knew this. Edward couldn't read his mind in dog form. This sent the family into another set of giggles. I took a picture and he growled before he began to beg.

"Emmett, what do you say?" I asked. He sighed.

"Bella is the most awesome vampire ever and beats me at everything!" He recited. I smiled and turned him back. He came over and licked my check like a dog.

"EWWWWWW! Emmett! Bad dog! Touch me again and I burn the video games!" I yelled and he backed off. I'm so mad at him. Maybe I should turn him into a pineapple and ship him to Antarctica. Hm, Antarctica….

"Edward?" I asked in a pouty voice. He gulped before turning to me.

"Yes Honey?" He asked.

"I want penguin blood!" I whined **(A/N: Yes, I got that from Eclipse.)**

"Well I can't steel a penguin from the zoo can I? What do you want me to do, go to Antartica?" He asked sarcastically. We just stared at each other for a moment.

"Please?" I asked with a slight pout. He sighed deeply.

"Fine but, can you at lease teleport me there and back?" he asked and I nodded happily. YAY!

"The craving begin…" Emmett murmured before I sent him a death glare. He quickly shrank back.

"Speaking of that, Emmett gets me some elephant….." Rose whispered something else I didn't nor wanted to hear and Emmett froze.

"Bella! PLEASE! Teleport me to Africa!" He begged.

"I don't know you were mean to me…" I trailed off. He got on his hands and knees in front of her.

"PLEASE BELLA PLEASE!" he yell/begged. Maybe I should have Rose tell me later, I could use this on Edward too….

"I guess. Anyone else want anything?" I asked.

"Ooo! Some Kangaroos sound good!" Alice said looking at Jasper. He sighed but, got up.

"Carlisle, some Polar bears." Esme told him. I could see her hormones kicking in already. Bree shock her head. I teleported the boys and turned to the girls.

"Rose! What did you say to Emmett?" I asked her.

"Oh that? I told him no sex till after the baby but, if he didn't get me my elephant; he wouldn't get any for a month afterward." She explained. Everyone smiled

"Ooo! I may have to borrow that." I told her. Alice nodded and Esme rolled her eyes.

"Ladies, ladies. Be smart. You are pregnant. You can do anything you want and blame it on the hormones. Let's have some fun!" She said. I was stunned. Mama Cullen is very wise. And evil (in a good way of course)! Who knew?

"Um, for when they get back, we all need an emotion! I call happy and hyper!" I yelled.

"I want sarcastic!" Alice said. Hm, she may be hyper but, she could pull it off.

"I'll take depressed." Rosalie said. Maybe.

"Um, I'll have boardness. After seeing Bella, I know what to do!" Bree said. Yes, she will be perfect.

"Well, I want a little of everything. We should randomly switch to other things. Bella, block us." Esme said and we all agreed as I blocked everyone. I teleported them back and they had the animals in their hands.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I said loudly and dug in. I got a funny look but, not too much.

"Thank you oh perfect husband of mine! I am forever in your dept." Alice said. Wow, she's good. Jasper raised an eye-brow as Alice devoured her Kangaroo.

"Thank you Emmy-Bear." Rose said in a dull voice and slowly drank hers. Hm, could be better but, you must let it simmer in some.

"I love you Carlisle!" said Esme, kissing his cheek. Looks like she's starting with lovey-dovey.

"Emmett! I'm BOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRDDDDDDDD!" Bree whined, stretching out the word. Wow! I am a great teacher! I could make videos about this and become a Billionaire! Oh wait….I already I one!

"Me to me to me to! We should do something fun!" I yelled, hyper. The boys looked at me funny and the girls bit back smiles.

"Whatever." Rose said in an emotionless voice. Good work sissy!

"Well, I don't want to go shopping." Alice said sarcastically. Emmett gasped.

"NOOOOOOO! Quick, we must get her to a mall now! The apocalypse may start if we don't!" He yelled. Wow, sarcastic reverse psychology works **(A/N: In case you don't know, reverse psychology is where someone tells you something to make you do the opposite.)** She slyly smiled.

"Emmett, Jasper, Take her to the mall! Bring Rosalie, she's looking depressed. Oh, and Bree because she's board." I told them and they ran out of the room. Esme and Carlisle went outside for some reason. I looked over to Edward.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"Um, watch a movie?" he asked. I smiled and put in UP. "Why are we watching this?" He asked, confused.

"Well, Emmett wanted to see it so I must watch it without him and tell him all the good parts." I explained, rolling my eyes. As it played a sad part, I began to sniffle a little. Edward put his arms around me.

"Love, it's just a movie." He whispered.

"I know, it just reminds me of what should have been my parents, only with me and Jake running around." I explained. He nodded sadly. I then realized something. I wasn't doing that on purpose. It really is the hormones. Ooo! Edward's gonna go through Hell during this.

"Wanna watch something else?" He asks and I nod. We put in Halloween. About half-way through, I started laughing. He gave me a funny look.

"It's just the fact humans are scared by this. I've seen so much worse." I explained **(A/N: I haven't seen the move, only know it's scary and I can't watch them)**. He nodded and looked a bit sad. We went on watching it and he chuckled at parts too.

Everyone else soon joined us. When Alice saw what we were watching, she groaned loudly. Every turned to her.

"I hate this movie, it's so scary!" She exclaimed and Edward and I burst out laughed. Everyone turned to us, Alice was glaring.

"Sorry Ali, we were just talking about how we thought it was silly for humans to be afraid of this." I explained. She pouted as she caught on. I went into her mind.

_Hey Ali, I'm sorry _I sent to her

_It's okay. I just hate this movie. Were you moody for Edward? _She though back.

_Well yes, a bit. Though, not all of it was on purpose. I'm getting hormonal. _

When I thought the last part, she burst out laughing. I sent her a look to quiet down and she rolled her eyes at me. Everyone was looking at us curiously. She suddenly rose.

"We should T.P. Newton's house!" She yelled. Did I mention I love that pixie?

**So, what do you think? Good? Bad? REVIEW PLEASE! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**


	6. TP WAFFLES! and Zzzz

**Chapter Six: T.P. WAFFLES! and Zzzz**

**Hey! WE'RE BACK!!!! I hope you like this chapter! Remember, Me and Ash will be happy to take any Halloween candy off your hands… Sorry I didn't update last week, me and my poor beta were sick! To make it up to you, I will start replying to ALL reviews! ALMOST NEW MOON, WOOOOOOOOO!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Trish: We own Twilight  
Esme: What have i told you about lying  
Ash: Well we own the waffle song  
Esme: *Evil mom-like glare*  
Ash: OK! we dont!  
Trish:..........can you bake us cookies.  
Esme: Sure  
Both: YAYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**BPOV:**

I went into the storage room and got 7 rolls of Super-mega-long 400 count toilet paper. I wondered why they had a storage room in the first place but then I saw all the prank supplies inside and though 'Emmett'. Alice was getting eggs and Emmett was getting tampons and bras……. I'm not sure I want to know why.

Everyone-minus Esme and Carlisle, the party- poopers-met up at the Volvo and quickly got inside. Alice was hyper, Jasper trying to calm her, Rose was smiling, Emmett was grinning evilly, Bree looked happy for her first Cullen prank, and Edward was smiling at me. I decided to open my mind for a private talk.

_Hi Hunny! _I sent him. He jumped a little and sent me a dirty look when I giggled.

_Ha-ha, very funny! _He sent back.

_Yes, yes it was. So how are you?_

_Good, though it is strange dealing with mood-swings_

_I DON'T HAVE MOOD-SWINGS!_

……

_Okay, maybe a little_

……

_Okay, maybe mega vampire mood-swings_

_You kinda do….But, don't worry I still love you._

_Gee, thanks! You just wait, I may end up castrating you yet._

With that though, I closed my mind. His eyes widened a bit and he gulped. I smiled ad him. We soon arrived at Mike's.

"Let's get this party started!" Emmett yelled. It was summer brake and his parents had to work. We knew that Mike had caught a ride with Tyler and was at the beach. Not to mention he probably planned on bringing Jessica here after.

We began by cracking eggs all along the house to make it more difficult to get the T.P. off later. We then each stood at different ends of the house and throw the T.P. back and forth between us. It was pretty fun. In my book, we ran out WAY too soon.

Before I could pout about it to the family, Emmett pulled out the bras and tampons. Wow! We followed him up to Mike's room. He took three bras and put one in his closet, one under the bed, and one in him laundry basket. We looked to Emmett to explain.

"Well, I'm hopping Jessica with somehow find the first two and get pissed. Then, I want his mom, who still does his laundry, to find the last. She will know it's not hers." Emmett explained.

"Wow! This is good! I can't believe a prank of yours will go this well!" I told him.

"Um, thank you?" he said like a question. We then walked to the garage.

Emmett took the bras and put one under the front seat and two under the last where we found three…..EWWWWWWWWWWW! Not a mental image I wanted.

"Wow! This is disgusting!" I voiced my opinion. Everyone nodded.

"Let's get out of here." Alice said. Everyone nodded and left. As we pulled into the drive-way, I turned to my family.

"What do we do know?" I asked. Emmett smiled brightly and I looked at him funny.

"Bella, will you tell us a story?" He asked sweetly. I rolled my eyes. He's such a five year old.

"Well, once I was a teenage girl named Ashley. I was crazy, wild, and awesome. I had a BFF named Trish who was my partner in crime. She was a vampire of course. We had a lot of fun, force feeding people tacos, pushing people off cliffs, and hugging random people off the street. She left to find her mother. She got in a box and shipped herself to Norway. I hear from her once in a while, though I think she found her mate." I explained. Alice was laughing hysterically along with Emmett and Rose. I think she decided to change from sad to ROTFLMA (Rolling on the floor, laughing my ass off).

"What now?" I asked. I turned to Emmett. He put on his thinking face (to me it looks like this: X-P). He suddenly smiled.

"Alice, DO YOU LIKE WAFFELS?" He screamed. She instantly smiled.

"YES I LIKE WAFFLE! DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" She screamed back.

"YES I LIKE PANCAKES! DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?"

"YES I LIKE FRENCH TOAST! DUDUDU CANT WAIT TO GET A MOUTH FULL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" they screamed the last part together. Hey, that looks fun!!!

"Jasper, DO YOU LIKE WAFFLES??" I yelled.

"No." he told me! GASP!!!!!! Oh no he didn't!

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES?" I tried again.

"No I don't." he said, getting annoyed. GR! It on now.

"DO YOU LIKE FRENCH TOAST?" I screamed twice as loud.

"NO I DON'T LIKE FRENCH TOAST!!!!!!!!!!" He yelled.

"Dude, how can you not like waffles, pancakes, and French toast????" I asked. He sighed.

"It's because of that song!!!!!!!! It's annoying and we're vampires anyway!"

"What song?" I asked him. He froze and started sputtering. He sighed and put in special vampire earplugs. I rolled my eyes at him. Like those could keep ME out.

"DO YOU LIKE PANCAKES????????" I screamed. He got a crazy look on his face.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!" He yelled and ran into the woods. I looked at Alice who sighed.

"Sorry." I told her.

"It's okay, Emmett will do that to him every few years anyway." She explained and I nodded. What to do, what to do. I walked over to Edward and laid my head on him shoulders. Before I knew it I was being shaken.

"Huh? What's wrong?" I asked. I looked around and saw that Carlisle and Esme we in the room and Jasper was now back from…..CRAZY TOWN!

"You were……..asleep." Carlisle explained. MY eyes widened. That's COOL!

"Sweet! Can the other girls sleep or is it only me and one of my powers?" I asked. They shrugged and Bree lay down on the couch to test the theory. Before we knew it she was out like a light!

"That's so cool!" I whispered, not to wake her up. I looked around to notice Rose, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice missing.

"Hunting." Edward told me, watching my eyes move. I nodded. Hm, I wonder what's next for us pregnant vampires…….

**Well, what do you think? Good? Like the prank! REVIEW! And remember I will be replying to reviews!**


	7. Must Read, Don't Kill Me

********This is going on ALL my stories mentioned below-plus my contest-so you don't have to go through and read every one**********

**Dear my loving readers:**

**Please don't kill me. I hate to do this but I'm taking a break from writing. I haven't had the time or energy to update lately and when I get the computer I have writer's block. I've tried a lot to get back on it and write new chapters for some of my "forgotten" stories. I know you will be mad at me but, I have to. Besides, I'm going out of state after Christmas and I will have very little internet access. **

**Here's the deal, I will still be on Fanfiction (minus Dec. 25 to about the first of Jan. because I will be out of town) and I will still be taking story entries. If you are entering my contest and need to enter, **_**the date has been moved one last time to Jan. 6!**_** If you finish before hand and want to enter, contact my beta, TEAMEJforeverloveTWILIGHT and have her enter. I will try to come back and post stuff **_**between the Jan. 1**__**st**__** to the 3**__**rd**___**. **

**Also, there will be almost for sure update the following stories when I come back:**

**Those Poor Men**

**CinderBella**

**Brother VampBear**

**A Sad Story**

**What's Next?**

**A Vampire's Daughter**

**Then, if I have the time, I may also:**

**Add a "sequel" to Alice Can't Have Cotton Candy**

**Add a Chapter to Alice's Niece**

**Start a sequel to "My Cousin, The Vampire"**

**A new chapter for U R SOOOOOO DEAD**

**So I have a lot on my plate. After my break, **_**DO NOT EXPECT 6 OR MORE STORIES TO BE UPDATED IN A DAY/WEEK!!!!! **_**I'm gonna try my best after my break to bring you 3 update a week, maybe more if you're lucky (and my teacher don't give me too much H/W…).**

**You Favorite Twird (Hopefully?)-**

**Trish**

**P.S. PLEASE DON'T YELL/FLAM ME FOR THIS A/N! I though you all would like to know what to expect instead of wondering "Is she dead? Did she make her beta mad and get pushed off a plane?"**


	8. WALMART! WOOP WOOP! Part One!

**Chapter Seven: WAL-MART!!! WOOP WOOP! Part One!**

**Hey everyone! I really want to say thanks for supporting me during this break! I love all of you readers! Here's a cookie (::)!!!!!!!! Story time!**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ash: It's good to be back!  
Trish: Yeah!  
Edward: No, you guys work to hard, you should take a permanent break!  
Ash: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! But I could use another break from school you know.  
Trish: Your just saying that to get us to leave you alone!  
Edward: Yes  
Ash: Grrrrrrrrrrrrr. *locks in cage with Jacob*  
Jacob: Hey Edward, you get them mad too?  
Edward: Yeah. How do we get out.  
Jacob: Do you think I would still be here if I did!  
Edward: I'm scared to think what would happen if they owned Twilight!  
Jacob: Thank God they don't!  
Ash: Shut up! We'll be back later to get you out if you remember the password.  
Edward: What password?  
Trish: We don't remember, that's why we need you to tell us. If you get it wrong you won't get out!  
Jacob: But...You....don't....Gr!  
Edward: Noooooooo!**

**Note: If anyone has/knows of a "Cullen's go to Wal-Mart" or "25 things to do at Wal-mart with Emmett" or anything else like that, I AM NOT COPING FROM YOU!!!! A lot of people do these but I want to try!!! Don't worry, I will be adding some "Twird Spices" to it so it'll be super cool!**

**BPOV:**

Dang! No one's here and I'm board again! Man, I thought I had a short attention span before being all preg-o! No it all like 'OOO that's cool. I want a pony. Can I eat cookies? Will it be rainy tomorrow? That cloud looks like cotton candy, DON'T TELL ALICE!' I guess I will check my email. Hmmmm….

_YOU JUST WON $1,000,000!!!!!!!!_

Don't I already have 3 times that along with the Cullen Family money?

_I'M GOING TO KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T UPDATE!!!!_

Great, I got another Fanfiction death threat. That's number 64840483!!!!! I'll get to it…..eventually….

_Let eHarmony find your perfect match!_

Already got mine! He's an awesome, sweet, protective, and a gentleman! Not to mention he's a sparkly vampire. Beet that eHarmony!!!!

_Need a new credit card?_

No, I'll just borrow one of Alice's 50… No wait, 500. They really need to stop mailing those things to us….

_25 things to do at Wal-Mart!!!!!!_

Wait! Now, that is something I can use (unlike a million Dollars)! I quickly scan through it. PRINT PRINT PRINT!! Hmm, what will the family say? I think Esme and Carlisle would say no, Rose and Jasper would rat on us. So that leaves Edward, Emmett, Alice, and Bree to say yes. I'll get them!!!

"EDWARD!!!!!" I yelled.

"What's wrong?" He asked, going in his adorable protective mode I was talking about (What now eHarmony!!!).

"I'm board so we're going to Wal-Mart!!!" I screamed. He sent me a confused look that I rolled my eyes at. Alice jumped in the room with Bree and Emmett!

"Yes! Yes! Yes!! Let's go!!!!!" Alice said hyperly while hopping up and down! I hope no one gave her some cotton candy….. or a pixie stix… or surgery stuff in general!!

She quickly dragged us to the Volvo, pushed Edward in the driver's seat and grabbed my arm back when I went to sit in the front seat.

"No no no! Every Lady going with Preg-o Egos must sit in the back seat! It's safer!"

"But I'm a vampire!" I pouted. She grabbed my arm and pushed me into the back seat next to Bree before climbing in herself. Evil hyper psychic shopper pixie! Edward started laughing. Gr! Stupid Shiny Volvo owning husbands…

"And you mister! No going over 65! We ladies have VERY precious cargo!" Alice said. Edward frowned. I opened my mind and sent him a message

'_Poor Eddie Boo!'_ I said with a smirk before closing my mind. He frowned at me and I smiled an innocent smile while drawing a halo on my head.

"Um, where are we going?" Emmett asked, confused. Alice probably grabbed him out of his room and took him to my room.

"Wal-Mart!!! I got emailed this list….." I began.

"Woo, woo, woo! Say no more! EVERYONE knows that list. Other then the Wal-Mart workers…." Emmett said, trailing off in wonder at the end.

"Okay, just to tell you, we can't do the whole list! If we do Esme will come and drag us home by our ears." Alice said and we all shuddered, remembering were some of our pranks got us.

"Can each of us do one number of our choice?" I asked. She checked her sight quickly.

"Hmm, one for eat of us and two big group ones. Anymore of them and, well, we get sore ears." Alice said. We all nodded.

"So, can I see the list?" Bree asked.

"Yes, BUT I CALL NUMBER 17 AND WE ARE ALL DOING 25 TOGETHER!!!!!" I yelled. She nodded and skimmed the list.

"I like number 4!" She yelled, trying to match my hyperness on a smaller scale. Emmett grabbed the list from her.

"Good choices, I'll go with 11." He then passed the list to Edward.

"I guess I'll do 15. We should all do 9 together." Edward said, passing it to Alice.

"I'll do 22. It all fits so we'll be fine. Emmett, give me your cell phone." Alice said.

"Sure, but why?" He asked, handing the phone to Alice. She put it in her pocket before glaring at him.

"I can't be having you Twittering or Facebook-ing all about this or Rose will see then show Esme." She explained. I glared at a sheepish looking Emmett.

"Emmett, if we get in trouble because of you, I will turn you into a cat and throw you into the middle the Indian Ocean!" I warned in a deadly voice. He gulped before nodding.

"We're here." Edward said. I looked out the window and saw a nice and calm looking store. It won't know what hit them!!

**Yes, I know, evil cliffy and a bit short! Don't kill me! I know what they are going to do so I can update soon hopefully!**


End file.
